Vicissitudes
by NamelessSaint
Summary: It took only one moment of weakness. There were no other explanations. And Anna, Elsa, and Hans are caught in a web of truth.


Anna sat on her bed and stared at the slip of plastic in her hand. Her lips parted and she pulled in a mighty breath before releasing it. _ Two stripes. _But the strip of plastic was accurate, as this was the fourth one she used, back to back. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the reality of the situation overwhelm her. The plastic slipped from her hand as she stared ahead into empty space, her mind filled with one scenario after the other, all centered around her unreliable husband. Hans. A small frown exposed what her mind was thinking. He wasn't a bad man; he had never hit her, at least, not with his fists. He had a good job that easily supported both of them, almost to the point of luxury. They had a large, comfortable home that stood out somewhat in the neighborhood, and the parties were acceptable, even when dull. But, he was hardly ever home; his excuses more farfetched as time passed. _How in the world… _

How in the world, indeed. She couldn't remember the last time she had had sexual relations with her husband, or when she had stopped the pill. Had she stopped the pill? Anna jumped from the bed and practically ran inside the bathroom, throwing open the medicine cabinet. She found her pills, and with wide eyes saw none of them had been taken. Dejectedly, she sat heavily on the bed and stared off into nothing, pulling at her memory for any kind of explanation.

* * *

"_Did you have a fight with Hans again?"_

_Anna lowered her hand from the doorbell and stood in the doorway to her sister's home. "Yes—it's the same old argument with Him." She wiped at the tears in her eyes, and stepped into the foyer when Elsa stepped aside. "Are you alone?"_

_Elsa chuckled and indicated the room. "As you can see."_

"_What? I'm shocked. This place is always filled with your girlfriends." Anna offered her sister a small smile. "Got any pregnant lately?"_

_Elsa laughed, even though she was born a hermaphrodite, she lived as a woman. "At least no one has ever told me."_

"_You stud, you."_

_The blonde reached behind her hair as she led the way into her living room. She undid the plait and let hair flow freely. "Well, not tonight. Even I need a little break sometimes." She plopped on the couch._

_Anna stood at the threshold and admired her sister's sense of décor. It was thoroughly modern including a gas fireplace and copies, in high relief, of ancient Grecian and Roman battle scenes on the walls. She sighed at the quiet in the room. "I envy you sometimes."_

_Elsa patted the cushion next to her. "Will you get me a beer then come and sit down."_

_Anna rolled her eyes and left for the kitchen. They were alike in some ways—Elsa and Hans—good for telling people what to do. Neither one of them took "no" for an answer._

_Elsa turned off the television and watched as Anna left._

* * *

Before Anna could do anything more there was a gasp from their bedroom door. Hans stood there, staring at the plastic on the ground. "What—is that…?"

"Yes, Hans."

"You are pregnant?" His eyes were wide and a single tear exposed his vulnerability. Without a second thought he was at her side in an instant. "Oh, my, Anna! So long, so long…" He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "We've waited so long, haven't we?"

"Yes, Hans. We have." Anna clung to her husband with a quiet desperation, her head on his shoulder. Feelings were raw, and she struggled to find the memory of the night this happened.

Hans turned his head and gave his wife a swift and sweet kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Anna."

It was true; they had been trying for years to have a baby. From the moment of their marriage; five long years ago. She eyed him closely and could feel the happiness radiating from him. "I know. "

Hans hugged her again and then quickly got to his feet. "We have to celebrate. Let me take a shower and we can go to _Le Gavroche._"

Anna grabbed his hand before he could go. "Are you sure, Hans? This makes you happy?"

Hans frowned somewhat. "Oh course it does, my love." And then he was gone into the bathroom.

Anna stared at the open bathroom door and listened to the running water. Then she looked down at her wedding ring; a certain unease crept up her spine, and spiraled outward into her limbs, leaving her shaking with ambivalence. Why was it so hard for her to find happiness with her own husband?

* * *

"_You are drunk, aren't you?"_

_Elsa took another swig from the bottle. "Well, maybe a little bit."_

_Anna frowned. "How can I talk with you when you are like this?"_

"_Tell me, what was ole' fuckhead complaining about now?"_

_Anna took Elsa's bottle of beer and slammed it on the table. "Don't call my husband that!"_

"_Why did you come here, then?" Elsa ran her hand through her long blonde locks. Then scooted away from her sister. "You always complain about him."_

"_No, I don't!"_

"_Yes, you do! You never come here just to see me. Its always about him."_

_Anna was shocked, and her eyes widened. "I never realized." She reached over and gently took Elsa's hand and placed it over her heart. "I'm so sorry,"_

_Elsa enveloped her little sister into her arms. "So am I—for yelling. What's troubling you, Anna?"_

"_Hans found my birth control pills in my cabinet yesterday. He was furious, even though I have yet to take them." A new tear slowly rolled down her cheek._

_Elsa stiffened. "What did he do to you?"_

"_You know he never hits me. But he trashed me with his words then stormed out of the house. And you know, came back later with a bouquet of flowers. God—how I hate flowers." Anna absentmindedly ran her hand over Elsa's stomach, needing to feel anchored to the moment. "He's not really a bad guy." She yawned._

"_I don't think anyone is truly evil—makes you wonder what his past was like." Elsa placed her hand over Anna's. "Have you two ever talked about it?"_

_Anna wiped at her face. "Not in any direct way, at least."_

_The blonde nodded and stretched a bit, momentarily loosening her hold on. "Then in what way?"_

_Anna felt her eyelids drooping. "You are so comfortable…"_

"_Anna?"_

"_Don't want to talk anymore."_

"_Is this why you are here—again?" Elsa had to move her hips, as her sister's position was making her a little uncomfortable—and not in an unpleasant way._

"_So comfy…"_

_Elsa sighed while Anna began to snore. Even though they did not really talk about what was wrong Elsa knew every time. She knew Hans wasn't a good match for her sister, and it wasn't because he was an evil person; he was not—just a man with too many disappointments—Anna being one of them. Elsa stretched again and finally lay on her back. Anna's body followed hers and she thought about what Anna had said earlier, about having many girlfriends. She frowned, not knowing why the accusation bothered her. It was true in one sense, but not in another._

"_I never fucked them, Anna. I swear." Elsa frowned again, not realizing she had said the words aloud, or why she said them at all._

_But Anna was asleep._

* * *

Hans pulled the chair out from the table and Anna took her seat. "Thank you, Hans."

The businessman smiled down at his wife. "You're welcome, dear." He took his seat and continued to smile at Anna. "How are you feeling? "

Anna touched her stomach. "Well, at least I'm not feeling bloated, yet." She offered her husband a genuine smile. "We're going to have a baby, Hans."

Hans put his napkin on his lap. "I know. I'm so excited and I can't wait to tell our friends and family. Speaking of family, have you told Elsa?"

The red head felt something in heart that clicked; as if a secret place in her deepest being come to life. "No, not yet. I thought you should know first." She wiped her clammy hands on her skirt. "What do you think about me taking six months maternity leave?"

"If you feel it necessary, then you have my blessing."

_Blessing? _Anna frowned somewhat. _Even in this, he needs to be in control_. She was on edge again. The same feeling she got when Hans needed to be dominant. "I'm so glad you are happy."

Hans was about to answer when his phone rang. "Excuse me." He got up and moved to a quiet place in the restaurant. "Yes, hello."

"Hello, handsome." A sultry voice responded.

His eyes went wide and he glanced at his wife before speaking. "Why are you calling me? I told you never to call me at this number!" There was raucous laughter, and Hans had to remove his cell phone from his ear. "I will call you."

"Don't you want to play?"

"Not tonight!" The businessman looked over his shoulder and was glad to find Anna looking at her menu. He clicked off his phone then returned to the table. "I'm sorry, Anna. Work wants me to come in and seal a deal. I told them no."

Anna reached over the table and gently took her husband's hand. "I'm glad you did. Good for you, Hans. I like it when you stand up to them."

Hans tried to grin while a small feeling of guilt washed over him. "I'll make it up to you."

At that moment a familiar server came to their table. "Good evening to you, Mr. and Mrs. Westegaard." The man smiled at Hans before turning towards Anna. "What would you like to drink, Mrs. Westegaard?"

The redhead smiled up at the man. "Well, since I'm pregnant no wine tonight."

Hans watched as his wife smiled up at the waiter and engaged him in conversation. It did not make him jealous, but more like brought about sorrow for his infidelities. He genuinely loved Anna, and could not come up with a rational reason why he sought out sex from others. After all, the women he fucked at "the house" were not pretty, did not have any charm, nor were they like Anna at all. He frowned and took a large drink of his water. "I'll make it up to you, Anna, I swear."

* * *

_Elsa slowly opened her eyes and slowly looked around. The light through her window told her it was morning, and she could hear the birds in the back yard. There was a warmth at her side and she realized Anna had spent the night. But, how did they get to her bedroom? Anna had fell asleep with her on the couch. She slowly turned her head to find her sister still asleep, drool oozing from her mouth. _

_Elsa smiled, and wrapped her arms a little tighter around the redhead. Anna squirmed a little and turned to face her sister, her leg over Elsa's hips. A low groan escaped her lips at the pressure on her intimate parts. Elsa's eyes went wide as her flesh responded to the weight. _

"_No, no, no…" Elsa tried to gently push Anna off her, but the redhead would not budge._

"_Oh, Elsa…WHAT?"_

_The blonde succeeded in pushing her sister from her, and then turned away, bringing a hand up to hide her condition. "Please turn away, Anna. I… I can't explain this."_

_Anna inhaled deeply, and then scooted up to sit next to her sister. "Did I cause this?"_

"_I think… I don't know."_

_Anna pressed her lips tighter together. "I'm so sorry, Elsa…" She continued to stare at her sister's reaction, somewhat intrigued. "I've never seen—"_

_Elsa jumped up from the bed, only to strengthen her erection. "ANNA… YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" She turned around and faced her sister. "Please…"_

_Anna continued to stare, guilt washing over her like a tidal wave. Why was she staring at her sister? Did Elsa want something to happen? "Why? What do you want, Elsa?"_

"_I want you to go. Before… before…"_

"_Before what?" Anna cringed at the look in her sister's eyes. There was shame there; but also desire. And before she knew what she was doing she had closed the distance between them._

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Elsa grabbed the redhead's shoulders and tried to push her away. But Anna had also grabbed at the shirt Elsa wore, and they both struggled with a new and strange desire._

_As they landed on the bed Elsa groaned and tore at Anna's skirt, shoving it up around her waist. "Your panties…"_

_Anna reached between them and released Elsa's flesh before removing her undergarments. As Elsa entered her she tossed her head back, releasing her mane of blonde hair and thought no more._

* * *

Anna screamed as another contraction hit her and she grabbed onto Hans' hand as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"You're doing great, Anna—just a few more…"

Anna used her other hand to grab at his lapel. "A few more… A FEW MORE!"

Elsa stood in back of the delivery room, along with Hans' mother, and wrapped her arms around herself. She did not want to be here, despite Anna pleas' that she stay.

As Anna thrashed about Hans put his arms gently on her shoulders to calm her down. "Baby, you need to relax."

At that moment a nurse came into the room. "I need to check how many centimeters you are, dear." She glanced around the room. "You must leave the room, only the expecting parents."

Elsa was tempted to say something, but a pointed look from her sister caused her to turn around and leave, along with Hans' mother.

Gerda followed Elsa outside the room into a busy corridor. "The nerve of that woman!"

The blonde started to say something when a doctor walked past them into the delivery room, along with some other people. She didn't wait for an invitation and moved past Hans' mom to enter the room. Anna was sitting up in the bed; Hans at her back and supporting her weight. Elsa's eyes widened at the sounds coming from her sister.

"That's it, Mrs. Westegaard. Push!"

Anna glared at the doctor, her eyes red. "What the hell do you think I'm doing!"

Hans snickered at that and took hold of her hand again. "You tell him, baby."

The redhead cried out again as the doctor widened her legs. "Come on, almost here."

Anna's eyes met Elsa's, and she wanted to say something to her, but Hans scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. The redhead closed her eyes and cried out a final time as the baby's head came out.

Hans watched, fascinated, as his son cried while entering this world. "A boy! I have a son!"

Anna looked down and saw the boy's blonde hair, and tears fell when the nurse brought the boy into her arms. She smiled down at the blue-eyed boy, and then looked up to her husband. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Hans had tears in his eyes as he sat next to his wife and began to caress the baby's cheek. "You did so good, Anna."

Anna rested her head on her husband's shoulder and began to cry bitter tears.

Elsa couldn't bear it, and stumbled out into the hallway, her own tears blinding her as she attempted to sit down. "Oh, Anna…"

* * *

_**Because I was in the mood... Please review (if you've read the story).**_


End file.
